


Switcharound Meme - Fall 2020

by breadthiefART (trufield), Dylan_m, MagicFishHook, TheLifeOfEmm



Series: Switcharound Meme [3]
Category: Les Misérables (TV 2018), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Martingale, Walking Canes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/breadthiefART, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylan_m/pseuds/Dylan_m, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicFishHook/pseuds/MagicFishHook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeOfEmm/pseuds/TheLifeOfEmm
Summary: Switcharound meme: a four-way collab.
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Series: Switcharound Meme [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591417
Kudos: 18





	Switcharound Meme - Fall 2020

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/I4t1gNm.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Bex, Emm and Fish for joining me in this wonderful four-way collaboration! This is slowly becoming a much beloved annual tradition and it gives me much joy ♡
> 
> This time we were joined by Esteliel, Iberiandoctor and Twelveleagues (plus me) as prompt givers (they gave us beautiful images to use as moodboards for our drawings), it was a lovely experiment and very fun too.
> 
> As always many hearts to the Discord for the love and support ♡♡♡♡♡
> 
> Switcharound Meme blank taken from [[here]](https://www.deviantart.com/adriennecsedi/art/Switcharound-Meme-Blank-380117355) by AdriennEcsedi and modified by me.
> 
> Click for full size.


End file.
